Leather
by SupernaturalFanatic19
Summary: Shell comes across a strange boy who seems to like leather a lot….


**Leather**

**Summary: **Shell comes across a strange boy who seems to like leather a lot….

_**Chapter 1**_

"You sure you want to walk home in this weather?" My publicist asked me, brushing some of her black hair away from her face.

I shrugged. "Yeah. My car broke down and I can take a shortcut through Centennial Park. I'll be fine."

"Okay, but if I find out you go missing, get raped, kidnapped, killed ect….I'll kill you."

I chuckled at her obviously non-dangerous threat. "I'll keep that in mind Beth. But thanks for looking out for me."

"No problem sweetie." She grabbed my arm and pulled me into a very tight hug. My arms were pinned to my sides and all the air was forced out of my lungs as Beth nuzzled her face into my long, dark brown hair. "Eeeeeeee, you're so cute!"

"B-Beth…! I-I-I can't breathe…!" I wheezed loudly, trying to get air into my lungs as Beth proceeded to squeeze the life out of me. My heart thundered in my chest and it was going to burst out of my chest if I didn't get air! I need air! "B-BETH!"

"Ooh! Sorry!" Beth realized she was literally hug-crushing me to death and released me, causing air to flow into my lungs and I coughed from her death hug. "No wonder people say my hugs are deadly."

I coughed, finally getting all of my air back. "It's alright….just warn me next time alright? I would really like to live past 19."

Beth grinned sheepishly. "Sorry Shell-bell."

I sighed and said goodbye to her one last time, finally leaving this time. I pulled my coat closer to my body, the wind slightly blowing and making the night colder than it usually was. If it wasn't for the wind, the weather wouldn't have been so bad. I sighed softly and put my hood over my head, my bangs lightly blowing with the wind.

I stuffed my hands into my pocket and shivered a little bit from the cold. I exhaled and saw my breath, continuing to walk down the street. I walked into the park as it had begun to snow lightly, yet I stuck my tongue out a little and watched as a snowflake landed on my tongue, then immediately melted into a cold sensation.

I pulled my tongue back into my mouth and exhaled through my nose, clearing my throat. I was getting closer to the swings, not looking up and when I heard the creaking of the swings moving in the wind, I glanced up and my hazel eyes gleamed in surprise when I saw a figure clad in black sitting on one of the swings, the figure's deathly pale skinned hands folded around the chains that held the swing up.

I cocked my head slightly to the side. What would someone be doing sitting out on a swing, in this weather? I slowly walked towards the figure and as I got closer, I could tell it was a male. The male wore a pair of black baggy pants with a black, zipped up hoodie and he had his hood up, covering his face. He also wore a black leather trench coat and of course, black shoes. The only thing that wasn't black was his hands.

"Hey," I spoke and the male very slightly jerked, as if he was surprised by my voice. He slowly glanced up and I saw that his face was covered by a leather mask, like ones someone would use for sexual foreplay, but there was an eyehole for his left eye. What surprised me by how bright his eye color was.

It was a bright, but seemingly supernatural blue. It seemed to glow a little in the darkness of the park. I stared down at the male and as he was about to look down again, I spoke. "What are you doing out here? Can't you see that it's freezing out here?"

The bright blue eyed male stared up at me and then he looked down again. I pursed my lips and reached forwards, grabbing one of his pale-skinned hands and the male flinched as if I was about to hit him. What surprised me was that his hands weren't freezing cold, but they were toasty warm. "How strange….it's freezing out here, but your hands are so warm…"

My hazel orbs glanced down into the male's bright blue single orb. My eyes softened when I saw the loneliness in his eye. "It must be cold for you out here…." I said softly. "Why don't you come home with me….?"

The male's eye widened slightly and he seemed to be thinking about it deeply inside his mind before he gave a very small, but visible nod. I smiled softly at him and holding his lightly larger hand in mine, I pulled him off the swing and led him home.

…..

It was nine o'clock by the time we reached my apartment. My apartment was decent for only one person; had a living room, small kitchen and dining room, three bedrooms, one big and two smaller and two bathrooms and a very small laundry room.

My new guest was silent the entire way, but I had felt once or twice his hand squeeze mine, as if he was thankful for what I am doing for him. "Well, this is home." I spoke as we walked inside and I took off my shoes, putting them next to the door and hung my coat on the rack on the wall right next to the door.

I approached my new guest, noticing he was not that much taller than me, probably around three or four inches or so. I reached up and as I was about to touch his hood, he instantly recoiled back as if I was going to hit him.

"Hey, it's okay." I spoke softly and went towards him and gently grabbed his hand, letting him know it was alright. He relaxed from my touch and I reached toward his hood again, very slowly gripping the cotton material and slowly pushing it off his head. The leather mask he wore covered his entire head. "C'mon sweetie…." I tugged on his hand.

He allowed me to lead him to the bathroom, where I let go of his hand long enough to run warm and soapy bath water. I faced my guest and reached up to his head, my fingers hooking around the bottom of his mask and carefully, slowly I pulled it off his head. I nearly gasped at his appearance.

He couldn't possibly be older than 16. He though had a strong jaw, high cheekbones and as with his hands, his skin was also the same deathly pale color and I saw no hint of facial hair at all. He looked so…boyish, so…fucking adorable. He had a black leather eye patch over his right eye also and his hair was black, spiky and reached the nape of his neck with strands over his eyes.

I made him sit on the toilet seat and he was a bit difficult at first, but then I helped him take off his clothes. Poor thing was so deathly pale….

I managed to get him into the tub without looking at his…you know what. His body was lean and lithe, but fit. I glanced down at his arms and torso, frowning when I saw the multiple shiny, but faint scars along his body. "Oh you poor thing…." I whispered and knelt down in front of him on the floor in front of the tub. "What happened to you….?"

He looked away from me and I decided to drop the subject and probably ask sometime later. I grabbed lemon scented body wash from beside me and I began scrubbing at his skin. It took me a while (he also helped) to get his entire body scrubbed and cleaned. Then, I washed his hair at least three times to get everything out. Once I was done, he was squeaky clean.

"There, all finished." I smiled softly. "Just wait here; I'll go get you some clothes."

I left the bathroom and wandered into my bedroom, hoping I had some of my twin brother's clothes here. I found a pair of jeans and a long sleeved shirt, boxers and then I walked back into the bathroom. "Hey sweetie, I found you something."

He looked up at me as I set the clothes down on the sink and grabbed a towel from the white cabinet next to the counter. I helped him up and without looking at anything, I wrapped the towel around his waist and making sure it was secure, I helped him out of the tub.

I was pretty sure he could get dressed by himself, so I cleaned up the mess and then dried his upper torso and hair. I ran my fingers through his hair and as I was getting to the nape of his neck, he suddenly let out a small shudder, as if he was sensitive there. After that, I left the room and let him get dressed.

Afterwards, he came out fully dressed and seemed to be….blushing a little bit.

"Are you hungry sweetie?" I asked him and he seemed to be thinking for a moment before he nodded. Then, he suddenly jerked as if he remembered something and he glanced at my desk and grabbed a scrap piece of paper and a pen and then wrote something down on the paper.

His hand-writing was almost excellent, professional and he wrote, 'No spicy foods please'. I smiled gently at him and nodded, then went to go find something that wasn't spicy. I eventually ended up making chicken and he devoured nearly most of it like he hadn't eaten in days.

"You were a hungry little fella, weren't you?" I asked him and he nodded almost shyly after he finished eating.

It wasn't long before we were both tired.

"Alright, come on sweetie." I grabbed his hand gently and led him to one of the smaller bedrooms in the apartment. "This will be your room," I turned to him. "And if you need anything, my room is just across the hallway, okay?"

He nodded and then we separated to our own bedrooms. I crashed on my bed, feeling extremely tired. Once my head hit the pillow, I was out like a light.


End file.
